I guess that's why they call it growing up
by Devyn-Atkins
Summary: Teen AU Rizzels. About dealing with life and everything that comes with it. Maura is Jane's teaching assistant, they get to know one another and become involved with one another. Of course Jane Rizzoli was into girls but the only people who knew were Frost and her family. They both accepted her with open arms which was a relief but she just wasn't ready to tell the whole world yet.


I guess that's why they call it growing up

**AN: so this is a teen AU about growing up and dealing with life of course it's going to be Rizzels.**

Chapter one – Facing facts

Jane Rizzoli woke up to only remember it was her first day back at school. _'Dam nobody should be up this early' _Jane thought to herself as she got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was dressed in skinny jeans, her ACDC t-shirt, hoody and red converses she made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning pop what's for breakfast?" Jane asked as she searched in the fridge.

"Whatever you want honey." Frank replied.

It was just her, Frankie and her pop. Jane's mum had left her dad to go live with her new husband, she also had a half-brother Tommy but he stayed with her mum. It was hard for the three of them but they got on just fine.

"So Janie I know it's your last year of school and I thought since you'll be going to college afterwards I got you a present." Frank said handing Jane a small box.

Jane opened the box and saw a set of car keys. "Pop you got me a car?" Jane asked.

"It's out in the driveway." Frank said as he followed Jane outside.

When Jane saw her car she shouted "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD."

Sat in her driveway was a metallic dark blue 2010 Ford Mustang GT500 with two white stripes going over it. Frank walked over to his daughter.

"Do you like it?" Frank asked.

"Dad I love it it's the best present I've ever had." Jane replied giving her dad a hug.

"I figured since you didn't get much for your 18 th birthday this would make up for it." Frank said as he and Jane walked back into the house.

"It's amazing for once in my life I don't want to be late for school." Jane said picking up her bag.

"Okay honey I'm going to be a little late tonight Frankie has a baseball game in Milton so I'll see you later." Frank said watching his daughter leave the house and driving off in her new car.

Jane text her best friend Frost to tell him she would pick him up, when she pulled up to Frosts house the look on his face was priceless. Frost jumped in the car and just stared at Jane.

"How the hell did you get this car?" Frost asked.

"My Pop got me it said he was making up for my birthday." Jane replied as she sped off.

"Well I gotta say I think we'll climb up the popularity ladder with this beautiful baby." Frost said as they pulled up into the school parking lot.

As they pulled into their parking spot people stared at the hot new car in school, a few people were shocked to see Jane and Frost emerge from the car. As they walked into school people kept on saying _nice car _or _sweet ride Rizzoli_, they made their way to their first period.

This year Jane had chosen to take AP science, AP history, English lit, math, sports and foreign languages. Frost had taken similar route except instead of AP history and foreign languages he chose IT and graphic design. As they got their schedules they found out they were in each other's lesson except two. The bell rang signalling the end of first period they has AP science next so they made their way to the classroom.

When they got to their lesson and took their seats Mr Gong gave them the I won't tolerate this and that blah blah blah, nobody was really listening. Next he introduced his TA (teaching assistant) for the year. When Jane saw the honey blond woman her heart did back flips. Of course Jane Rizzoli was into girls but the only people who knew were Frost and her family. They both accepted her with open arms which was a relief but she just wasn't ready to tell the whole world yet.

"Jane Rizzoli are you even listening?" Mr Gong asked.

"No sorry sir." Jane replied.

"Please continue Miss Isles." Mr Gong said.

"Thank you anyway I was saying my name is Maura Isles and I will be your TA for the whole year." Maura said as she sat back down.

Mr Gong told them to write down all the things they'd be doing all year round Jane and Frost finished first so Mr Gong sent Maura to show them the learning timetable.

"Hi guys so the first thing we will be covering is anatomy so just read up on it and you should be all set." Maura said.

"Okay I have a question?" Jane asked.

"What's up?" Maura replied.

"How come you chose this school to be a TA at?" Jane asked.

"Well I just finished college and wanted to go into teaching but this was the only position available." Maura replied.

"That must suck." Jane said.

"Well all I can say is it'll be nice to have the experience behind me." Maura said as she went to see to another student.

As the week went on Jane always asked Maura one question in science lesson although Jane enjoyed her science lessons she wasn't enjoying school. Joey Grant had found out she was Gay and told everyone in school most people were fine with it, a few people didn't care and a very small minority made it their mission in life to make Jane's life hell. Of course Jane could take nothing else had really changed except for snide comments and shoulder barges here and there.

One day whilst walking out of her classroom Maura spotted Jane walking down the hallway and then she saw it, Joey Grant was walking past on the other side. Joey called Jane a Dyke and shoved her hard sending her flying into some lockers. Maura was about to go over and help her when she saw Frost help her up, he put an arm around her and took her outside.

Maura thought that it must be tough for Jane and since she herself was in that situation not too long ago maybe she could help Jane. She would talk to Jane in the next lesson.

**AN: okay guys I know nothing too interesting but hey it's just to let you get a feel for the story. Also in these typed of stories it's always Jane's dad who is super mean so I thought I'd do the opposite and make him really nice. This will lead to Rizzels so please follow/favourite and review.**


End file.
